Safe and Sound
by Neji's girl 4ever123
Summary: This is about Tenten and the challenge of friendship. When you make promises you're supposed to keep them, right? Can Tenten keep her promise? Keep reading to see if Tenten can keep each and every promise she made.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yeah, in this story Tenten goes through some tragedies and is faced with the challenge of friendship. Keep reading to find out what will happen. Enjoy! If you don't I could care less! **

**NL: Hey everybody! I'm back!-**

**IL: Ummm I don't mean to interrupt but…umm you said 'Im back'. What about us?**

**NL: Yeah you're here too …..so what's the problem?**

**SL: She was trying to saw you said 'Im back' instead of 'we're back'…duh! **_**Some people**_

**NL: What did you say, bit-**

**IL: Differently….. We're back an-**

**NL: Ahemmm Im doing the introduction of our new fanfiction story. **_**Talking bout she gonna say the introduction ugh… **_** Anyhoo… it's about-**

**IL: Don't tell them what it's about-**

**NL: Would you stop interrupting me! **

**IL: No. I won't. **

**NL: Ugh! ….. hey, where's SL?**

**IL: Idk…. she was here a while ago may be sh-**

**SL: Looking for me? *with long stick in her hand***

**NL: why is there a *gulp* large stick in your hand? No wait let me rethink this…. Don't tell me your gonna w-**

**IL: We are getting off topic I sugge-**

**NL: How many times do I have to tell you DON'T FUCKIN INTERR- *gets smacked in the head with SL stick* OUCH! That FUC- *smacked in the head again* Ok I won't curse… Ouch! **

**SL: Yeah sooo this is our fanfiction…. LUV IT!**_** you bitches!**_

**Safe and Sound**

**Chapter 1 **

"T-Tennie, w-wake u-up," Hinata said in a timid voice to the drooling brunette.

"What? What?" Tenten retorted.

"I'm scared," Hinata said.

"Hinata, what time is it?" a blonde questioned.

"I-it is 1:29 a.m." Hinata said.

"I'm going back to bed, goodnight," Ino said.

"T-Tennie I'm s-scared," Hinata repeated again.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going up. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Coming morning you will be _safe and sound."_ Tenten sang in a soft, sweet tone.

"You promise?" Hinata said in a 4 year olds voice.

"Yes" Tenten promised.

**Tenten's Pov**

"Yeah so, are you gonna wake up anytime soon?" I heard a voice ask.

"What do you want Neji, wait Neji why the shit are you in Hinata's room?" I asked.

"You know, technically this is also my room, cuz I used to sleep here. Anyway, I guess you're awake now. So bye" Neji said.

"NO SHIT CATHERINE OBVIOUS** (1)**!" I snorted out.

"Uuuummm Tenten its Captain Obvious, where'd get Catherine from?" Neji asked like if he really cared.

"What? That doesn't make sense. Who says captain?" I asked curiosly.

"Everyone!" Neji said.

"_I don't_…." I muttered softly.

" I'm gonna go now cuz your weird so, bye" Neji said.

_Who do hell does he think he is calling me weird, please son._

**Tenten umm please and don't go all ghetto on me.**

_Sorry I.T didn't think you'd be listening._

**So get your ass up and get ready for school.**

_Well, since you said it politely, I will._

**Your sarcasm is so impressive.**

_If I didn't like you I'd probably go all gangster on you now._

**Yeah so get your ass in the shower.**

_Okay jeez._

" Am I a bad bitch or am I your bitch" I sang in the shower.

"Your definitely a bitch, bad not at all, mine, hell no" Neji said sneaking into the bathroom.

"Neji, get the fuck out the bathroom, Uuuummm, occupied!" I said furiously. I would have gotten out the shower and escorted him out but I'm freakin naked.

"Why would I leave? Anyhoo, I came up here for a reason Hinata and Ino are all ready outside so, hurry the hell up. What the hell takes you, women so freakin long to take a shower." Neji said as he came out of the bathroom.

_Ugh boys they are so…. Ugh._

**Tenten control yourself.**

As I came out the shower to my surprise-not really- but there's Neji. Whoop-ti-do.

"Yeah so your uniform is on the bed and everyone is waiting for you so, hurry the hell up." Neji said softly.

"Yeah so, bye" I retorted.

After, I got dressed, did my hair and put on my blush and eyeliner I went downstairs then we left for the shittiest place I have ever been to; Hokage High School. Unfortunately, we didn't get there; we got a little side-tracked.

"Oh crap." I cursed.

"What?" Ino questioned.

"Is today the 9th of September?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ino answered.

"My monthly gift is expected to happen TODAY!" I snorted out.

"You have a pad, right?" Ino asked.

"Ugh….. stop talking about your woman problems." Neji said like if he was grossed out. I would be grossed out too- if I was a boy.

"No, I forgot that today was the 9th of September, that's why I asked Captain Obvious." I said as I looked at Neji because in our earlier conversation he says _everyone says Captain Obvious._

"T-Tenten how c-could y-you f-forget?" Hinata mumbled.

"Hmmmmmm" I said angrily.

"Ummm can I borrow someone's t-'' I managed to say before Neji interrupted me.

"Don't say it, please, don't say the word or I'm gonna barf." Neji retorted.

"Tam-to-the-freaking-pon" Ino said.

Just then a green Mercedes Benz spun out of control and freaking hit Hinata's father's limousine. Then all of a sudden WOOSH, ERKS, BOOM. I almost peed my pants, literally. When the car hit the limo I smashed my head into the 'All so great Neji'. Damn I felt like someone stabbed me in the head and then repeatedly hit me with an axe. Before I went unconscious I saw a huge fire then I heard sirens.

**A/N: **

**When you find the #1 I got that from Victorious...I watch a lot of their reruns. And I.T is Inner Tenten. **

**Also, NL is moi, SL is my bestie or 4lifeSasukeluver4life... I think thats her name and IL is SL's ANNOYING cousin.**

**SPOILER ALERT: In chapter 2 they'll be in the hospital but I have writer's block so REVIEW and give your suggestions on what you feel should happen in chapter 2 at the hospital. I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Recap: When we last saw our heroes- wait this isn't Superman sorry…. Let me start over. _

_Recap: Tenten and Ino slept over at Hinata's house so they could go to school together the next day. Sakura isn't there because she was grounded for being a terrible big sister let's just say she "accidentally" lost her little brother at the mall- wait this isn't about Sakura- where was I? Oh yeah, in the middle of the night Hinata woke up from a nightmare and got sacred cuz you know she's a bit fragile and Tenten sweetly sang her a song. Then in the morning everyone got ready and they were headed to school for the first day of high school. Unfortunately 2 blocks away from the school they got into an accident…._

I think you guys are probably curious to see what happened so I'm gonna go back and add some more detail to what happened.

_Flashback: __** Tenten's POV **_

_"Tam-to-the-freaking-pon" Ino said._

_Just then a green Mercedes Benz collided with Hinata's father's limousine._

_"What the hell-" I started to say until I hit Neji in the head._

_"Aaahhhhhhh" Hinata screamed well actually more of a whisper than a scream._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing,you call that driving?!" Hinata's father questioned yet screamed at the same time to the limo driver._

_"Sir, please I'm so sorry" the limo driver said._

_"Is everyone alright?" Hinata's father asked with a bit a fear in his voice._

_No one answered. _

_I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out._

_By then I started to lose conscious before I drifted I heard sirens and I saw a huge fire break out._

_I tried to keep my eyes open but they wouldn't allow me to._

_The last thing I saw before I was unconscious was Hinata she looked like she wasn't breathing, I could tell her chest didn't move up and down. Her fragile body looked so pale-paler than usual. Was she dead I wondered. By then I was gone._

**_Ino 's POV _**

_I just lied there on the floor, helpless. I stared at Tenten who just stared back at Hinata. Tenten's eyes were open for a few minutes and then she closed them but I could see her chest going up and down._

_I could hear Hinata's father's voice but not clearly. I couldn't make out what he was saying. _

_As Tenten's eyes closed I stared over at Hinata and I waited for her chest to go up and down like Tenten's did but nothing happened. I felt a tears in my eyes. I knew I was going to cry I opened my mouth to cry but no crying sounds came out._

_Then I started to drift but right before I glanced over at Neji then I… I saw them take Hinata in a…. a before I could realize what it was I was unconscious._

**_Normal POV _**

_Everyone was being taken out of the limo in those hospital thingies that look like beds. Everyone except Hinata was breathing probably because Hinata is a fragile person. They had everyone carried to the Hokage Hospital. _

_The girls parents were informed of the accident and rushed to their children's side. _

That's basically the long side of what happened and tune in to see what will happen when they reach the hospital . Will Hinata die? Will she live? What do you think should happen? Leave your opinion on what you would like to see in the next chapter in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Author's Note: SL (my bestie) was thinking if you wanted a recap to read over the 2__nd__ chapter but I'm so nice so I'll give a recap. In my last chapter I went into details about what happened in between the ride to school and the hospital. It was kinda short, I know. This chapter is medium-ish. So where was I…._

In case you didn't know we're in Hokage Medical Hospital in room 568 with Tenten.

**Normal POV **

"Hello…Hello" Tenten whispered. Her eyes weren't open but she could hear footsteps. She didn't exactly know where she was. All she knew was she was probably in a bed, and not her own, and Hinata wasn't okay and she needed to do something about it.

"Tenten….. Dear?" Her mother said. "Open your eyes, honey."

"Mom…. Are you there?" Tenten asked as she opened her eyes to see her mother standing next to her bedside. Her mother looked weary, tired and sleepy although she looked relieved when Tenten opened her eyes.

"Mom where's Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Honey are you feeling alright?" Her mother asked ignoring her question.

"Mom I'm alright. Where's Hinata?" Tenten asked slightly annoyed.

"Honey it's great you care about your friends but right you should focus on feeling better, okay?"

"Alright." Tenten said feeling defeated. She looked around the room and saw some wires but they weren't hooked up to her. She was glad she wasn't using a machine to live but she couldn't say the same for the others. She decided to wait a while to ask her next question.

"Mom um can I visit Hinata?" Tenten asked shyly.

"Um honey you're not allowed to leave the room unless you have to use the bathroom and I think Hinata's in the ICU. You can't visit people there."

Author's Note: Tenten's mother, Mrs. Uranaishi was a single parent because Tenten's father joined the army when Tenten was 2 and they had a war in Iraq and they didn't hear back from him so they assumed he was dead.

"SHE'S IN THE ICU?" Tenten asked, well screamed really.

"Honey, don't raise your voice at me." Mrs. Uranaishi loved Tenten with all her heart but she wouldn't stand for rudeness.

"Sorry, it's just that it sounds serious if she's in the ICU right?" Tenten asked her mother calmly.

"It is serious. Hinata had a fatal heart attack." Tenten's mother said slowly trying to put it as gently as she could.

"That's why I didn't see her breathing." Tenten said softly not meaning for her mother to hear.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

She wanted to say "Mom I thought Hinata was dead" but she just stuck with "Nothing."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to tell the nurse your awake." Her mother said exiting the room.

_Well here's my chance. Ask where the bathroom is, sneak into the nurse's files and look for Hinata's name simple._ Tenten thought.

She got out of bed, walked to the door and opened it with a slight hesitation. She looked out and saw nurses and doctors and gave them a just-going-to-the-bathroom face. She walked pass this man with huge bee stings on his face then she felt a slight chill. She thought it was just the AC then she heard these two little girls laughing behind her. They were pointing and laughing hysterically. She then had a sudden urge to look down.

"Oh crap." Tenten said furiously. "I'm in a hospital gown and my ass is out." She then quickly held the back of the hospital gown. She made it to the front desk but there was a nurse there so she decided tonight no nurse would be working because she noticed the sign 'OPEN UNTIL 11 O'CLOCK P.M.'

_I'll come back then. _Tenten thought. So she headed back to her room.

_Idiot _. She thought _I don't know the number of my room. I could just walk in all the rooms until I find mom. Or I could stand here like an idiot and wait for her to see me. I choose… rummage through people's room. I'll just do that. _

While Tenten was walking she thought to herself.

_I wonder if Ino and Neji are okay. Their probably doing better than Hinata. I wonder if Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga fired that limo driver, he sucked. Where the heck is my room? Well I'll wait here I don't wanna search people's room. That would be weird just peeping my head in. They'd be all "Who are you?'' and I'd be "I just wanted to see if this was my room". Yeah I'm not doing that. Hey I.T you there? Guess not. Oh where, oh where has my I.T. gone? _

**_Tenten, why are you just standing here? You don't know your room number do you? _**

_There you are. Yeah, okay so I forgot to ask mom what room I'm in. Is it a crime? _

**_Whatever._**

_Somebody will probably ask why I'm here and I'll tell them I 'forgot' my room number and then they'll ask the nurse. That's a good plan right?_

**_That's your plan? _**

_Yeah, pretty much._

"Tenten, dear why are you just standing there?" Tenisha, her mother asked.

"I was looking for my room." Tenten answered.

"Its room 568, honey. Come on lets go" Tenten's mother said as they walked to her room hand-in-hand.

Author's Note:

Remember to leave a comment. Sorry it took so long but I'm a busy person... stay tuned for Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Author's Note: Okay I know this took like forever to update but I'm so sorry I've been a very busy person (no you haven't). *scratches head* Well leave a review on what you think will happen next. Enjoy and Happy New Year!_**

_'It's my chance. I can totally do this. Stop stalling Tenten just do it'._Tenten thought as she approached the empty front desk.

It was one minute pasted eleven and the nurse was off duty for an hour. Tenten's mother had already left the hospital and Tenten was all alone. Tenten's plan was to sneak into the hospital files and find Hinata's room number so she could visit her. Tenten desperately hoped her plan wouldn't go down in flames like the limousine did. At that thought Tenten snickered then came to the realization that the joke wasn't humorous because it landed her best friend in the ICU.

Tenten stopped searching through the hospital files hastily. She heard a click clack sound that emulated high heels proceeding to the front desk.

"Oh shit," Tenten whispered.

Tenten immediately looked for the darkest hiding place possible. She figured under the desk would be the most practical place she would fit into.

"I just don't see how somebody can be so stupid to forget to feed a patient. These new interns should be fired effectively." This was the voice of the woman approaching Tenten.

Tenten froze as the lady sat at the front desk. Her heart dropped from her chest to her toes. She held her breathe until the mysterious woman disappeared into the darkness.

As Tenten came out of her hiding place she continued her quest to find Hinata's room number.

_'__H…H…Hinata…where is the damn file?'_ Tenten thought as she became aggravated in her search.

_'Found it! 903… Remember Tenten 903'._

Tenten rushed to clean up as 12 o'clock was approaching and the nurse would be back on duty. She ran with a speed faster than 50 miles per hour between numbers 1-247. Through numbers 248 and 408 she speed walked but as soon as she reached 409 she was practically forcing her feet to move across the floor.

At 410 Tenten decided to take a break from her quest and rest in the empty room.

**_'Bad idea Tenten'_**

_'I.T this is the only freaking rest I've gotten all day so don't make me feel guilty about it 'kay?'_

**_'Never mind… did you notice that your attitude gets major crabby when you don't sleep? I've noticed'._**

_'You know you're just proving my point?'_

That was the last thought that Tenten had before she drifted into her slumber. It was 1:07 when Tenten fell asleep and it is now 3:39 am.

"Mom," Tenten shouted. She looked up and searched the unfamiliar room when it finally came to her that she fell asleep when she was supposed to be resting her feet. She got up and ran towards the increasing numbers until she reached 900.

_'What was Hinata's number again?'_

**_'I told you to look at the number one more time because we all know the part of your brain that memorizes is made of green peas'._**

_'I'm going to be the bigger person and not respond. Would you just tell me what the number is?'_

**_'No. Figure it out yourself'._**

Without any help at all from her inner self Tenten just decided to trust faith. She remembered it was between 903 and 904.

"904 it is," Tenten said as she opened the door cautiously not to wake whoever was in there.

When Tenten saw the helpless body just lying there she was in total shock and disbelief. She left her mouth wide open for an insect to crawl in. Her heart dropped even lower than ever. She was on level 4 of the hospital and she could hear her heart shatter as it reached the center of the earth.

As Tenten's mind was blown out of her skull her body was completely still and goose bumps totally emerged. It took a minute for her mind to catch up and fit the missing puzzle piece together to complete her life.

Even before her brain was completely sure that the person she was looking at indeed was the person she thought it was she stammered and whispered…

"Dad?"


End file.
